Untiled RaneKlaine
by BlackBird913
Summary: Fun times. Exhibitionism. Locked doors. Ranebows and Klainetrains. Tweedles plans. Three chapters in all. Boy/boy slash. My first smut so yeah... Klaine will be in chapter two, but I had to get my Rane out XD REVIEWS ARE WONDERFUL 3


_A/N: This is after Dalton fic which is after Glee. The next chapter will be about Kurt/Blaine. But i had to get Reed/Shane out of my system. The twins are so evil I love it :D You'll see their plan at the end of this chapter, and you'll see it unfold in the next two chapters. This will only be three chapters unless i want to continue to torment Rane and Klaine._

_I do not own Glee. I do not own Blaine, Kurt, Reed or Shane though I would DEFINITELY like to own the last two._

_Please keep in mind too... this is the first smut I've EVER written... so be nice in your reviews? Kind critiques? That would be nice! :D_

* * *

The party was fun, lots of spin the bottle, and then some never have I ever. It was boring until it get to everyone point out things that they assumed Reed had done. One of them was have sex in public, which Reed had not done. They were all sad about it and looked at Shane and Reed disapprovingly, since they'd done a lot of other things in their year of dating at this point, then continued with their game. Eventually the games simmered and everyone started dancing or making out on in certain areas and Shane pulled Reed over to the couch and sat Reed on his lap.

Reed was a little surprised at what he felt underneath his ass. "Excited about something, are we?" Reed mused with a chuckle. But he couldn't hide the fact that he had the same problem now growing.

Shane pulled Reed back into him and bit his neck lightly before whispering into his ear in a low growl. "They got me thinking… maybe I would like to try exhibitionism. Sex in public. Wanna try? They won't notice."

Reed moaned softly, pushing back into Shane roughly. "They will if I scream like I usually do. Or if you pull my dick out." He bit his lip, falling completely into Shane for a moment because just the idea of holding his moans in exhausted him. But it was also way too hot to put aside.

Shane smirked. "The idea is turning my little Dormouse on. Come on. You want to. Cross it off your bucket list. I know you. I know what a little crazy ginger you are in the bedroom. Let's try it… out of the bedroom." Then his voice _really_ dropped. "Maybe you'll be even crazier." Reed moaned a little louder now, and he had to cover his mouth in order to keep himself quiet.

"Yes, I want it, oh god Shane, please." He asked, pulling Shane in from behind him for a kiss.

Shane didn't waste any time. He unzipped Reed's pants, only pulling the back down so it still covered Reed in the front, much to Reed's dismay although he knew he couldn't just whip it out in front of a room full of Windsors and Stuarts and a couple Hanovers. Luckily, his pants were tight, so they could hold him in and give him the friction he desperately needed right now.

Suddenly Reed felt too cold, slick fingers breaching his entrance, and he gasped, but knew how to relax himself so Shane could stretch him enough. And then Shane found that spot without hesitation or trouble, and Reed was writhing on top of his boyfriend, trying not to just cum right there. He was already going to have to ruin his designer jeans. No need to double the ruin.

Once Shane felt Reed was properly teased and stretched, he lifted Reed up quickly and undid his own zipper, pulling Reed down so fast and so hard to hide himself once he was out that Reed had to bite his hand to keep from screaming in ecstasy because it was too much to handle. Usually Shane took a little time to let Reed get used to him, but this time… _wow._ He was pleasantly surprised to find that it was wonderful to be that surprised.

"Fuck, Shane…" Reed breathed as Shane let him get used to the perfect fit they he was. "Warn a guy…" Shane laughed at his shaken boyfriend.

"It's fun to watch you not expect it. And you like it." Reed just nodded at this, waiting for Shane to do something. But he just sat there, and Reed could feel the smirk radiating off of him. Reed was going to have to work for this. He raised his hips and slammed himself back down on Shane's throbbing cock, and he could contain the moan when he felt Shane shudder under him. "Fair is fair." He commented, a smirk of his own on his lips.

And there went Shane's self control. He knew that his little Dormouse could handle more than he let on, but mercilessly pounding into him wasn't really an option here because he couldn't bend him over anything and he kind of had to be subtle which Shane wasn't exactly known for. But he would try, and he did as best as he could as he made careful movements with his hips into Reed. Good thing was that Reed would respond to anything. Reeds everything was so sensitive; every inch of skin, his mouth… it was very easy and intoxicating to Shane to be able to play with the reactions he got. And Reed's little whimpers as he tried to keep the moans from bubbling out shot something right to Shane's stomach and his dick and set him on fire.

"Sh-Shane… Shane please… Oh god. There… again… Fuck." Shane grinned as he found his lovers special spot, and pressed into it hard with his tip, Reeds back arching and nails digging into Shane's thighs so he could stay up right. He was reduced to incoherent babbling at this point, trying so desperately to keep quiet that his brain turned to even worse mush than it usually did when Shane was around him. Or in him. The latter especially.

Shane's hands grasped firmly around Reeds hips, holding him just a little above his lap so he could move a little freer into Reed, which both were perfectly fine with. Reed gets a little over excited, and he starts bouncing himself a little, which is his favorite position, he would happily admit because he loved the feeling of riding his boyfriend and having control while still technically being bottom. And just as Shane was about to lend a hand to Reed's aching arousal, who is to walk over and harass them? None other then the Tweedles, always out to ruin every moment. As soon as Shane noticed the two coming towards them, he pulled Reed toward himself hard, landing himself right on Reed's prostate, the smaller of the two literally seeing stars at that point.

Evan sat beside the pair, a little drunk, and Ethan sat next to his brother, both wearing their signature Cheshire cat expressions.

"How are you two this fine evening?" Evan asked.

"Enjoying the party?" Ethan added.

"Reed you look a bit glassy eyed."

"Maybe you've caught a bug."

"Shane will take care of you I'm sure."

"Though he's looking a bit flush too."

"Maybe they're both sick."

"Or something else."

"Who knows?"

"We do."

"Nice chatting with you, hope you get the chance to finish…

"…Your drinks!"

And with Ethans last comment, the two sat facing each other, completely ignoring Shane and Reed, looking as normal as ever like they hadn't just gone on a rampage on the two now cherry red boys.

"Do you think they…" Shane started in a whisper, but was cut off by Reed's throaty words.

"I don't care, because if you don't move right now from that damn spot I'm going to cum right now without even being _touched_." He groaned, his voice lower than anyone would expect Reed Van Kamp's voice to be able to reach, but to Shane, it was normal, and it was basically the sound of sex.

"But they're right there…" Even with the talk, Shane was getting impossibly harder under the scrutiny and Reed could feel it inside himself.

"Don't even tell me that it's not turning you on. My god, baby just _move already._" Reed demanded in a harsh whisper as he pushed with all his might up and then back down on his boyfriend, who in turn gasped, and had Ethan look at him with raised eyebrows.

"Sorry… You know. Sudden idea for choreography… no big deal…" Ethan nodded, turning back to his brother, holding back a smile.

Reed was getting closer and he could feel that Shane was too, and they were both holding back from much movement because the twins were right there, and Reed was not about to cream his pants in front of those damned Tweedles. But lucky for them, the Tweedles were in house psychics, and decided to get up for a second to get something to drink.

"Be right back."

" Don't have too much fun while we're gone."

"It won't last forever."

"So don't get used to it."

It didn't matter which of them said it at this point. Reed's vision was white and all he could hear was his and Shane's hearts beating and Shane's barely audible moans.

"Fuck Shane… Please…"

Shane didn't need anything else as he started pushing into Reeds all too needy body until Reed was so close he couldn't take it, and Shane just grabbed Reeds carefully hidden erection roughly, and Reed came harder than ever before. Reed's clenching around Shane usually did the trick, but this time it was Reed's growl in his throat before hitting climax that threw Shane over the edge before he even felt Reed's body tighten up. They came at the same time, both having a top 5 orgasm that night. (Nothing could beat the time they went for 3 hours, holding it together until finally they just came over and over until they passed out. _Nothing._)

Shane pulled Reed off of his cock, and not so gently, considering, and zipped himself up and then helped Reed fix himself up. And just as they were starting to wind down from their highs and get comfortable in each other again, Ethan and Evan came back and sat down.

"So, you boys miss us?" Ethan asked, always smiling.

"I don't think they did." Evan chuckled.

"Aww but we're so much fun."  
"We make everything better,"

"Even in unexpected ways."

"Hey, you two are sweating."  
"You may have fevers."  
"You should probably head to bed."

"Don't want to get sicker, you know."

The twins winked at the same time, emphasizing Ethan's point.

Reed sighed, kissing Shane's neck. And Shane laughed. "You know what you two?" Shane started and then smiled at them. "That is the best idea I could have possibly heard right now." And he picked Reed up bridal style, and looked at the twins and nodded at them. "Thank you for the wonderful thought. Don't want my little Dormouse getting sick now do we? We need to handle all those problems now… sweat the fever out of him. And me. Over and over if we have to." He rambled as he walked away, Reed absolutely horrified as the Tweedles burst out laughing and Shane just kept going.

"Oh those two." Ethan said as he got a breath.

"Like little bunnies." Evan agreed.

"We should lock them up until they get it out of their system."

Evan grinned from ear to ear. "I like the way you think, brother."

"You like it because you know they never WILL get it out of their system."

"They'll have to if they want to eat!"

"Oh, they have plenty to swallow in there."

"Okay. Little far." Evan said, making a gagging noise.

"Nope! A little far would be locking Kurt and Blaine in the next room." But Ethans smile had too much of a devilish quality to it to be trusted.

"Have I ever told you I loved you?"

Yup... This was going to be a long night.

* * *

_A/N: Review please! I love criticism. Klaine is in the next chapter. :D_


End file.
